Run
by MoonbirdsMelody
Summary: "Now all they have to do is run for their lives..." a one-shot baseon the song by Snow Patrol


Run

"_I stalk about her door like a strange soul upon the Stygian banks staying for wattage."-William Shakespeare _

For years Beck Oliver has dated Jade West. They have been the "it" couple at Hollywood Art's. No one know how they've manage to stay together for so long, only suffering from short break-ups then immediately making up. Everyone went to them for advice on relationships and people look up to them as a symbol of pure love. They are the perfect example of young love, not short and tragic like Romeo and Juliet.

The only problem is that people couldn't see through the glamour. Their relationship was judged by the cover like any other romance book. Instead of seeing it like Mr. Rochester and Jane from Jane Eyre, Beck saw it as Wuthering Heights, Tristan and Isolde, even Pyramus and Thisbe. He viewed himself mostly as Heathcliff from Wuthering Heights.

_Tori giggled uncontrollably as she ran around the living room of her house. She wore a beautiful yellow dress with a bow around the waist. There were no sparkles of glitter, just her natural beauty to make the dress exotic. Her hair was long and flowy just like any other day. She had kicked off her white high-heeled shoes which lay by the couch. Beck was chasing after her and he swore he never seen anything as perfect then the angel right in front of him._

_They had just left the homecoming dance since it was boring and plain. Jade went straight to her house, finding that the homecoming sucked the excitement out of her. Cat and Robbie had decided that they were finally going to go on their first date at the Cheese Cake Factory. Having sneaked beer in to the dance, Trina and Andre were so drunk that they were suddenly starting to feel attracted to each other. That just left Beck and Tori alone in her house while her parents were out of town._

_Beck threw his hands around Tori's waist and pulled her close against his chest. It happened so fast that Tori didn't have time to react. Their faces were inches away from each other. His breath against her face was like getting high on weed. Her dark brown eyes hypnotized Beck that he almost forgot his surroundings. It didn't take long before he leaned in to a passionate kiss. _

_They kissed for what seemed like hours. Tori was too occupied with the pleasurable feeling to notice that they were lying on her couch. She didn't feel like she was on earth anymore. It was like her soul separate from her body and finally joined heaven. It felt even more like heaven when their cloths came off and they were touching each other in places no one has touched before. _

_Beck knew that it was wrong but as he heard Tori moaned his name, he knew it was right. The sound of her panting encouraged him to continue the bliss that they were both experiencing. The deep pleasure increase as he entered her. Tori screamed at the top of her lungs as the barriers inside of her broke. Not only were they experiencing a moment of bliss, but they were becoming one._

_He kissed her passionately once more before they both fell in to peaceful slumber._

"_Tori," Beck pleaded as he chased after Tori in the empty hallways of Hollywood Art's._

_Tori harshly turned to face Beck. Her face was filled with anger and frustration. "Can you just leave me alone, Beck?" she yelled. "I don't really want to talk about this!"_

"_But we can't just have sex and not talk about it," Beck replied, hoping it would help rationalize the situation. "Can we please just talk about it?"_

"_No," Tori said without hesitating. She has been avoiding him since the night of homecoming. She had refused to acknowledge him in any sort of way which caused all of their friends to wonder what happened between the two of them. "It'll only make matters worse."_

"_How?" Beck demanded. "Just go on and pretend that nothing happened? I can't do that, Tori!"_

_Tori stared down at the ground. She didn't have the courage to look at him in the eye. Even she has to admit that she can't deny what happened between them. It was out of this world, like being in the state between living and dead. Where you're just in the middle. Her mother once had a near death experience and told her about it. Everything just slows down and you just feel at ease, like finally experiencing peace. Being with Beck was like that._

"_You're dating Jade," Tori said as she finally turned to look at Beck. "She loves you and she can't live without you and I know you love her, too. Things would be better if things continued to be like it always was."_

"_So just pretend that we don't have any strong feelings for each other?"_

_Tori hesitated before nodding. "It's better off that way."_

Beck Oliver and his wife, Jade Oliver, entered the hotel's ballroom with much anticipation. It was their high school reunion and it's been years since they've seen their high school classmates. It's been said that everyone has been successful and achieved everything they ever dreamed of. If that was true, Tori would be standing by Beck instead of Jade.

"Beck? Jade?" said a familiar voice.

Beck smiled widely while Jade tried to make a kind gesture. "Hey Andre! It's been long since the last time I've seen you."

Andre laughed as he greeted Beck and Oliver with a warm hug. It appeared as if he never had changed. He still had that laidback vibe along with a warm and welcoming smile. It was only a few seconds until Beck noticed the beautiful woman standing beside Andre.

"You guys remember my wife, right?" Andre draped his arm over the woman's shoulder.

The woman was so beautiful with long brown hair, tan skin, and dark brown eyes. She flashed them a brilliant smile that Beck has seen so many times in his memories.

"Hey guys," Tori said.

Once Tori and Beck's eyes met, it became evident that neither of their feelings has vanished. Now all they have to do is run for their lives.


End file.
